The Iron Grinch
by kurisu313
Summary: Struck be a bizarre need to talk in rhyming verse, Gajeel seeks to ruin Christmas for the Fairies. Can a petite Fairy change his mind? Written in about an hour, so it's kinda shoddy, but I couldn't let the season pass! Merry Christmas, everyone!


Down in Magnolia, people partied and frolicked, for the season was upon the land. Christmas had come, and everyone was merry. Nowhere was there more joy than the great building of Fairy Tail. Underneath the enormous tree lined with fantastic decorations the Fairies partied and drank, late into the night.

And this was just the eve of the great night. Fairies, tired from playing in the snow and drinking their fill headed home, to sleep the last sleep before the day came. Underneath the great tree, hundreds of presents waited for their delighted recipients to open them in the morning.

But not all of Magnolia was so jolly. In a spire of the building of Phantom Lord, Gajeel Redfox stood in a window, overlooking the town. A scowl marred his brutish features.

"Look at all these pathetic weaklings, playing in the snow. It is pathetic how they act like children, don't they know?" He spat angrily.

"Gajeel-kun, you were rhyming," a female voice noted in cold, emotionless tones. Gajeel turned to see Juvia behind him, at the chamber's entrance.

"It was just coincidence, I didn't do it on purpose! I'm just annoyed by this cities' damned joy surplus!"

"You rhymed again. In fact, you had to speak in a manner different than you normally do."

"Be gone, you damned Rain-woman, I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm going to take their joy, and prove my dominion!" With his words said, Gajeel leapt from the window to land in the snow below. Juvia stood and watched him go.

"You rhymed again."

**===][===**

In the course of that night, the young dragon slayer did break into the deserted guild hall and ransacked the place. He tore down the great tree, smashing through the tables. He ripped the stocking from the fireplace and threw them to the floor. And lastly, he threw all of the presents into a giant bag and carried them from the hall.

"This'll show these Fairies who is really the boss," he said with a chuckle. "They'll be all sad and crying, and I won't give a toss!"

**===][===**

But when the morning came, the Fairies didn't act as Gajeel had hoped. After the shock had passed, they began to party in the ruins of their guild, singing and carolling and dancing and drinking and eating. The Iron Dragon was most surprised. He couldn't understand it. He had to know more. He had to know why.

He needed to question someone, but had to be patient. Sometime in the morning, several people left the guild to go and fetch supplies to restock what had been lost so that the party could continue. This gave Gajeel his chance. Like any true predator, he instantly locked onto the smallest one of the lot, and began to track her through Magnolia's snow filled streets.

As she went, she began to look over her shoulder, seeming to sense him. But whenever she looked, he was not there. As she passed the mouth of an alleyway, an arm shot out to grab her and reeled her in with a brief squeak of surprise. Gajeel pushed her roughly against the wall.

"W-who are you?" The little blue-haired girl stammered, seemingly afraid.

"Look upon my might with all its appeal, for you talk to the great Iron Dragon, Gajeel!"

"Oh. I'm Levy, by the way," the girl replied, seemingly amused. "I didn't know that Phantom thugs spoke in rhyming verse."

"You call me a phantom, so you know of my name. Then you know that I am playing no game. You will answer my question before I become fidgety, for I can easily beat up someone so midgety!"

"Really? I mean, that's a literary stretch of a rhyme, even for me…"

"You should know that I broke into your guild hall. I was the one that ruined it all!" Levy's face fell into a more harsh set at the words. "But despite my efforts to rob all of your joy, you are all still happy, every girl and boy! What is the secret, what have you done? What is it that lets you still have fun?"

"Okay, now this isn't coincidence. You're clearly rhyming. But that's why you did that? To make us miserable? You Baka!" Levy puffed up her cheeks and stepped forward, surprising Gajeel. "Christmas isn't about the presents; it's about the family!"

"Oh, is that so? I didn't know," Gajeel replied sheepishly. "I don't have a family to enjoy the holiday, Metalicana just upped sticks and flew away."

"You don't have a family?" Levy asked quietly. "I know that feeling, my parents passed away when I was a little girl. But, my guild is my family now. Isn't it the same at Phantom Lord?"

"No, our guild isn't a place to call home. Even there, we are all alone."

"That's so sad," Levy replied sombrely. "Everyone should have a place to call home. If you want, stop by Fairy Tail later and join us in our Christmas party!"

"You would invite me to your guild? Even though I have caused you to rebuild?" Gajeel looked quite taken aback.

"Of course!" Levy replied brightly. "It is the season! Let bygones be bygones and let us be friends! Now, I must be going for my friends need me to bring supplies! Please, join us, won't you?" Levy ran off into the snowy city, leaving Gajeel feeling very small.

**===][===**

Upon hearing of their woe, many friends came to visit the Fairies. The mages of Lamia Scale came bearing great quantities of food, to make a feast that would echo through the ages. The rotund Droy wiped away a tear.

The hound dogs of Quatro Cerberus brought beer in copious amounts, despite Bacchus' trying to drink half of it on the way. Cana greeted them like saviours coming to her sober lifeboat.

Blue Pegasus brought frankincense and myrrh, wonderful parfums, but seemed to skimp on the gold. After all, the Trimen were not Wise Kings.

The girls of Mermaid Heel brought decorations, tinsel and baubles, and a great tree felled with one blow. The hall shone again with Christmas cheer. For some reason, most of the decorations were cat-themed.

The Sabres brought singers and dancers to set the hall alight with the sounds of the season.

And to everyone's surprise, last of all came the Phantoms. In the spirit of the season, they'd decided to put aside their grudges, at least for this one day. At their very head came Gajeel, bearing a huge sack with all of the Fairies' presents inside. Tempers flared and it seemed that violence would come to this Christmas.

"I am sorry, I was wrong. I got angry to hear your song," Gajeel said sadly, as way of apology. "But in the spirit of the season, we want to bring Christmas cheer. I hope that you can accept my apology and as friends let us share a beer."

"H-he's rhyming," Natsu said weakly.

"It seems that way," Lucy replied.

"Never mind bygones!" Levy declared loudly. "It is the season of compassion and forgiveness. Now, let us celebrate!"

A huge cheer went up from the assembled mages. Food and drink were served and songs were sung and dances were danced. The mountain of presents began to diminish as they were handed around and paper ripped off excitedly.

Mira and Lisanna had knitted a huge sweater for their brother, MAN written on the front in big letters. He wept to see it, happy as a little boy… er, man. Droy handed a new pair of running shoes to his best friend. Lucy handed a small novel she'd penned just for Levy. Macao gave a bottle of the finest wine to Cana, who drunk it in one sitting. Somehow, Gray found himself in the possession of a hat that looked like his face. Who had knitted that?

At the very bottom of the bag, Levy found a tiny present, wrapped badly with black paper. Its note said 'To Shorty'. She ripped it open to find a little cute hat inside, like a Panda.

"I didn't think that headband would keep you warm," Gajeel said falteringly. "So I thought you'd like a hat for any storm."

"It's so cute, I love it!" Levy replied, placing the garment on her head, making her the adorable thing. Gajeel blushed at how cute it was. She went over the hug his arm. "I'm sorry that I have nothing for you."

Gajeel looked at the hall, full of such noise, warmth and joy. "No, you gave me enough."

"Hey, that didn't rhyme!"

"Shut up, I told you that I wasn't rhyming! It was just coincidence! Or maybe… it was the spirit of Christmas."

"No, I think you're just a big idiot." Scowling, Gajeel pulled the hat down over her eyes and stomped away to get food as Levy giggled happily. Merry Christmas, Gajeel! Merry Christmas, Levy! Merry Christmas to all the mages, each and every one!

Merry Christmas, Everyone!


End file.
